Une semaine inattendue
by Beval84
Summary: Une proposition étonnante pousse Kara à revoir ses sentiments envers deux des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, mais une menace plane au dessus de leur tête... seront-elles y faire face avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ?
1. Une semaine inattendue

Kara entra d'un coup de vent dans son appartement. Elle venait de combattre un autre alien à la frontière de la ville. Le combat l'avait épuisé, mais Alex voulait qu'elle se revoie pour une soirée entre sœurs. Qui était-elle pour refuser une telle soirée avec sa sœur... Sur le point d'entrer dans la salle de bain, elle reçut un message de ladite sœur.

«J'arrive bientôt. Je me suis arrêté chez ton resto chinois préféré... J'ai assez de nourriture pour une armée».

«Merci Alex! Tu es la meilleure! Je vais prendre une douche, la porte de mon appart n'est pas barrée... on se voit tantôt».

«Tantôt»

Kara sourit doucement au message de sa sœur.

5 minutes plus tard

Alors que Kara s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain pour prendre un pyjama après avoir pris une douche rapidement, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à sa porte. Croyant que c'était sa sœur, Kara enfila rapidement un peignoir. Sans penser à regarder à travers la porte avec sa vision à rayon X, elle ouvrit la porte en lançant :

«Alex, je t'ai dit que ma porte n'était pas barrée... (elle remarque que ce n'est pas Alex. Elle se fige en affichant un air surpris)... Mlle Grant? Lena? ... je... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous faite ici?

Il eut un long silence alors que les deux femmes d'affaires tentaient de cacher leur surprise face à la vue de Kara, en peignoir les cheveux toujours mouillés... des gouttes d'eau glissait encore sur sa peau pour disparaître sous le peignoir qui rapidement mit laissait peu à l'imagination. Kara mal à l'aise sous le regard des deux femmes sembla réaliser sa tenue vestimentaire et rougie de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait que constater le regard des femmes sur son décolleté plongeant. Elle laissa aller un faible rire nerveux en refermant convenablement les deux côtés de son peignoir. Le simple geste sembla sortir de leur transe les deux PDG qui échangèrent un regard que Kara ne saurait comment décrire. Kara afficha un air interrogatif en passant son regard d'une femme à l'autre. Elles se retournèrent ensuite vers Kara qui fléchit sous leur regard.

Mlle Grant : Et bien Kiera... je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part (elle la regarde de haut en bas puis soutient le regard de son ancienne assistante qui baissa les yeux en rougissant. Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour réajuster ses lunettes, elle réalisa qu'elles ne les avaient pas mises... Un élan de panique traversa son visage alors que Lena se rapprocha de son amie pour lui toucher délicatement le bras.

Lena : Kara... tout va bien... on sait que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de tes lunettes pour voir...

Kara relevant la tête répond sans assimiler les paroles de la PDG.

Kara : C'est vrai... (elle replace nerveusement ses cheveux, puis réalisa les paroles de Lena et posa rapidement son regard sur les deux femmes) attend, quoi?!

Lena ne put retenir un rire, alors que Cat essayait de retenir son sourire en vain.

Mlle Grant : Alors Kiera... tu vas nous laisser planter sur le bas de ta porte ou tu vas nous laisser entrer?

Kara (se remettant de son choc, ouvre la porte en grand et se glisse sur le côté pour les laisser entrer) : je... bien sûr... euh... entrez...

Cat et Lena échangèrent un nouveau regard puis entrèrent avec un faible sourire. Une fois les deux femmes entrées et la porte refermées derrière elles, Kara croisa de nouveau leur regard vif puis se rappela sa tenue.

Kara (rit nerveusement en rougissant) : je... je reviens... (elle se dirige rapidement vers sa chambre puis fait un geste vers le divan) assoyez-vous... je vais m'habiller...

Alors que Kara s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain avec les premiers vêtements, qui lui sont tombés sous la main, elle entendit une des deux femmes soupirer. Kara, nerveuse, laissa tomber son chandail au sol. Sans même se retourner, elle ramassa rapidement ledit chandail en essayant d'ignorer le regard brûlant qu'elle sentait sur elle. Elle entendit quelqu'un retenir son souffle alors qu'elle se relevait et entrait rapidement dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière elle, puis en s'y appuyant. Elle prit plusieurs respirations avant de s'habiller rapidement. Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait remis ses lunettes et s'était fait un rapide chignon. Elle portait un chandail un peu trop grand blanc avec une ancienne paire de jeans à Alex. Alors qu'elle sortait, elle capta la fin de la conversation que les deux femmes d'affaires échangeaient.

Lena: Cat, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée... ce qu'on fait ici...

Miss Grant : Oh ma chère, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une aussi bonne idée... Ah non, divorcer d'avec mon ex-mari n'était pas mal aussi...

Lena (inquiète) : Penses-tu que Kara pourrait mal le prendre?

Miss Grant : wouch wouch (elle fait un signe de la main en voulant dire d'oublier ça) c'est de Kiera qu'on parle... Depuis aussi longtemps que je la connais, ce qui d'ailleurs fait plusieurs années, je l'ai vue se mettre en colère qu'une seule fois et c'était à cause de moi... je l'avais un peu trop poussée...

Lena fait une moue.

Miss Grant : Ne t'inquiète pas, Lena... Je t'assure que tout va bien se passer...

C'est à ce moment de la conversation que les deux femmes d'affaires remarquèrent la présence du sujet de leur conversation. Elle se tenait à la jonction entre sa chambre et le salon. Elle évitait leur regard, confuse. Les PDG étaient sûres qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle se tenait dans un jean et un chandail blanc, toujours au même endroit, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Les deux femmes voyant son hésitation échangèrent encore ce même regard que Kara n'arrivait pas encore à déchiffrer. Ensemble, les femmes d'affaires firent signe à Kara de s'approcher d'elles, ce qu'elle fit d'un pas hésitant. Arrivé près d'elles, Kara prit place sur la table à café en face d'elles. Après un moment de silence et un autre échange de regards entre les deux PDG, Cat s'exprima d'une voix douce, mais forte.

Miss Grant : Kara... (ladite concernée releva les yeux à l'usage de son nom dit correctement) Lena et moi, on a discuté... on a jugé que nous devrions en parler avec toi...

Kara s'apprêtait à lui dire de continuer quand Lena la coupa.

Lena : On sait que tu es Supergirl, Kara... ça ne sert à rien de le nier (alors que Kara s'apprêtait à se défendre, Lena ajouta) nous avons aucun problème avec ça. (petit sourire)

Miss Grant : Tu peux enlever ses fausses lunettes maintenant Kiera, on sait qu'elles ne te sont pas vraiment utiles... (sourit amusée par l'expression de choc de la jeune journaliste)

Kara (lâches prise et enlève ses lunettes) : Elles ne me servent pas à rien... elles sont doublées de plomb... c'est... c'est le seul matériau à travers duquel je ne peux pas voir (regard surpris des deux femmes) elle m'ont aider avec mes pouvoirs quand j'étais plus jeune et que je n'arrivais pas à les contrôler. (Elle vit Lena lui lancer un regard interrogatif/surpris) pas que je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler maintenant... (répondît-elle rapidement alors qu'elle capta le regard de son amie ) je veux dire mes pouvoirs... je contrôle très bien mes pouvoirs...

Lena : Je n'en doute pas... Comment pourrais-tu côtoyer des humains sinon?

Kara (regard sérieux) : Lena, je te promets que je ne te blesserais jamais toi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne baisse jamais ma garde...

Cat (joueuse) : Que fais-tu de la fois où tu as broyé un des téléphones de Catco après que j'aille engager une nouvelle assistante?

Lena regarde Cat surprise puis ramène son regard vers Kara toujours aussi surprise de la voir répondre favorablement.

Kara (rit nerveusement) : ahaha (elle se passe une main dans les cheveux) oui... je... j'ai parfois un peu de misère à me contrôler face à la colère et l'impuissance.

Miss Grant : l'impuissance?

Kara (joue avec le tissu de son jean) : Oui... quand Alex a été enlevé l'année passée... je... j'ai un peu perdu mon sang-froid avec notre suspect... (elle relève les yeux pour croiser le regard des deux femmes), mais je ne regrette rien et je le referais volontiers pour quelqu'un que j'aime.

Miss Grant : Je n'en pensais pas moins de toi, Kara.

Kara releva la tête à l'écoute de son nom dit correctement. Elle fixa les deux femmes devant elle alors que les deux échangeaient un nouveau regard complice. Après un silence pesant, Kara le rompu d'une voix hésitante.

Kara (replace une mèche de cheveux nerveusement) : Euhm... pas que je veuille paraître méchante, mais... pourquoi êtes-vous chez moi...? Réellement?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent puis elles ramenèrent leur regard sur la jeune journaliste.

Miss Grant : Nous voudrions obtenir de tes services.

Kara : euh... mes services? De... de quel service parlez vous?

Miss Grant : Ah Kiera... ne joue pas à ça avec moi... tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

Kara : euh... (elle replace de nouveau ses cheveux nerveusement) je suis désolé, Mlle Grant... mais je vous assure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez...

Lena, remarquant le malaise de son amie, décida de clarifier les propos de Cat.

Lena : La semaine passée, j'ai reçu une lettre de menace me disant de ne pas me présenter à la conférence de la semaine prochaine qui s'étant sur une semaine et qui se déroule à l'étranger. Cette conférence est l'une des plus connues du monde. Elle va regrouper les plus puissantes, importantes et intelligentes femmes du monde. J'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir reçu cette lettre. Toutes les femmes de la conférence semblent avoir reçu la même menace, mais évidemment étant des femmes possédant du pouvoir dans un monde d'homme aucune n'a flanché sous la menace et n'a annulé leur venue. C'est pour cela que nous souhaiterons obtenir une protection, Supergirl...

Kara : je... (elle joue avec ses lunettes dans ses mains)... je ne peux pas... j'aurais accepté volontiers, mais... vous... vous connaissez mon identité... je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter la ville pendant aussi longtemps...

Miss Grant : Oh je t'en pris, Kiera... nous savons tous que tu n'es pas seule dans toute cette histoire... je suis sûre que tes amis agents secrets pourront couvrir ton absence pendant une pauvre petite semaine.

Lena afficha un air surpris en même temps que Kara. Aucune ne savait que Cat était au courant pour le DEO. Suite à ça, Cat soutient le regard de son ancienne assistante. Kara garda le silence incapable de trouver une solution crédible. Elle pensait à toute vitesse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, Alex entra dans son appartement avec des sacs de nourriture.

Alex : KARA! Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé au resto chinois... (elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard grave de sa sœur assis dans le salon près de Lena Luthor et de Cat Grant) Kara? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Alex vite sur la défensive avait déposé les sacs de nourriture et c'était rapproché de Kara en fixant suspicieusement les deux femmes d'affaires. Kara, a la vue de sa sœur, se leva rapidement et la rejoins dans la cuisine.

Kara : Alex... il faut qu'on parle...

Après ça, Kara expliqua du mieux qu'elle pouvait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à voix basse sous le regard sérieux, mais amusé des deux femmes d'affaires.

Alex : Attend, attend...! Elles savent pour toi? Et elles veulent t'utiliser comme garde du corps personnel? Il n'en a pas question! Kara! Tu ne peux pas quitter la ville pendant aussi longtemps! Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu t'es absenté! Ça l'a été une catastrophe!

Kara (monte un peu la voix, mais chuchote toujours) : tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, Alex! Je connais mes responsabilités! Je les connais que trop bien... mais tu sais autant que moi que la menace sur cette conférence est réelle et que nous ne pouvons pas passer ça sous silence. Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés en sachant que des gens sont en danger et que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Nous savons aussi que Mlle Grant a raison et que le DEO peut très bien couvrir mon absence.

Alex, ne sachant quoi ajouter pour défendre son point, émit une exclamation frustrée en se rapprochant des deux femmes toujours assise dans le salon.

Alex : Vous! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé, mais il est hors de question que Kara parte pendant une semaine sur un terrain inconnu avec une menace inconnue pour vous protéger alors que vous auriez pu très bien vous payez de très compétent garde du corps.

Kara s'était rapproché et s'apprêtait à parler quand Alex la coupa d'un geste de la main.

Alex : Non... je sais ce que tu vas dire... et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. (Sa voix s'adoucit) Kara... qu'est ce que je vais faire moi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? Personne ne pourra t'aider là-bas... je n'aime pas ça...

Kara (regarde sa sœur) : Alex... (la concerné la regarde intensément la défiant presque de ne faire qu'à sa tête) arrrh très bien... je reviens (elle s'éloigne vers sa chambre, puis se retourne vers Alex en pointant un doigt vers sa sœur) et par Rao Alex ne t'en prend pas à eux (elle fait un geste vers Lena et Cat qui assistait à la conversation depuis le début)

Alors que Kara s'éloignait dans la chambre, Alex émit une autre exclamation frustrée et se dirigea rageusement vers la cuisine où elle sortit une bouteille de scotch de sous le comptoir de Kara. Sa sœur la gardait juste pour elle. Elle se servit un verre puis le cala sous le regard des deux femmes. Alors que Alex croisait leur regard et s'apprêtait à les accuser de tout ça, elle entendit Kara avoir une conversation animée avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Alex se rapprocha de la chambre. Elle vit Kara faire les cent pas en gesticulant visiblement mécontents. C'est à ce moment qu'elle la remarqua et qu'elle décida de continuer sa conversation en Kryptonien pour l'empêcher d'écouter.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel puis retourna à sa bouteille.

Alex (murmure) : Je déteste quand elle fait ça...

Alors que Alex croyait que personne ne l'écoutait, les deux femmes assises dans le salon n'y avaient rien manqué.

Lena : quand elle fait quoi?

Alex (sur la défensive la regarde intensément, mais relâcha vite sa garde ne trouvant plus d'excuse pour justifier sa colère) : quand elle parle en kryptonien pour m'empêcher d'écouter.

Lena (jette un coup d'œil à Kara toujours absorbé par sa conversation) : Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le kryptonien...

Alex (cale un autre verre) : ouais... il n'y a, enfin avait, que quatre personnes sur terre qui le parlait...

Miss Grant : Ah oui... Qui sont les deux autres personnes?

Alex : un ami de la famille et... (elle regarde Kara puis ramène son regard sur les femmes devant elle) son ex... (regard surpris de Cat qui ignorait beaucoup de l'histoire «Mike»), mais il n'est plus sur terre alors ça ne compte plus...

Miss Grant : Comment ça, il n'est plus sur terre? Il est parti?

Alex (jette un nouveau regard à Kara) : oui, il est parti, mais il a été obligé. C'était un daxamite... depuis l'attaque, l'air de la terre est maintenant chargé de plomb, une substance toxique pour leur race... Kara a dû choisir entre sauver la terre ou sauver son copain...

Alors que Mlle Grant allait poser une autre question, Kara revient dans la pièce ignorant la conversation qu'elles venaient juste d'avoir sur elle. Lena la regarde tristement se souvenant de l'invasion daxamite.

Kara (regarde le groupe, suspicieuse, puis elle fixe son regard sur Alex) : Bon... Kal-El est totalement de ton côté... Il insiste pour que j'aille patrouiller sur les lieux avec lui pour se faire une idée de la place. Il insiste aussi pour que j'amène un groupe d'agents du DEO de confiance sur place avec moi dont toi parce que tu es une des seules personnes à connaître assez bien la physiologie kryptonienne et parce qu'il sait que tu feras tout pour me protéger...

Miss Grant : Qui est Kal-El?

Kara (ramène son regard sur la femme d'affaires puis répond hésitante incertaine de devoir dévoiler cette information) : C'est... le nom kryptonien de Superman...

Lena (air interrogatif) : Et toi...? C'est quoi ton vrai nom...?

Kara : C'est Kara aussi, mais mon nom de famille est Zor-El.

Lena : C'est... magnifique... (sourire triste)

Kara lui retourne le même sourire triste.


	2. Une relation professionnelle

Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires encourageants. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. D'ailleurs à ce propos, vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas de beta reader, alors si il y a des fautes, je suis vraiment désolé. Je fais mon possible pour corriger. Bon j'arrête de parler.

Bonne lecture à tous.

—————————————————————

Quatre jours plus tard à Berlin 

Alex : Équipe Omega. Rapport

Agents Omega : RAS

Alex : Bravo?

Agents Bravo : RAS

Alex : Alpha?

Agents Alpha : RAS

Alex : Supergirl ? Rapport?

Kara : RAS

Alex : Reine des médias? Nerd 1?

Kara se tenant sur un balcon qui surplombe la salle ramène son regard sur Cat et Lena qui semblaient en grande conversation avec deux jeunes femmes plutôt chic. Elles étaient proches d'après ce qu'elle voyait. Lena, alors qu'elle enlaçait une des deux jeunes femmes, lui lança un regard vif presque provocateur. Cat dans tout ça n'était pas mieux. Depuis qu'elles avaient avoué à Kara qu'elles savaient son secret, elles ont commencées à se comporter de façon étrange avec elle. On aurait dit qu'elles essayaient de la séduire. _Mais enfin, c'est impossible... non... non ça ne se peut pas... elles ne peuvent pas vraiment avoir un intérêt pour moi... pas après que j'aille réussi à tourner la page... non... c'est impossible... __se dit Kara mentalement alors qu'elle regar_dait toujours ses deux protégées. Kara essayait de rester optimiste, mais tout ça commençait à l'agacer un peu. Les deux femmes d'affaires semblaient jouer avec elle, avec ses sentiments, et ça la frustrait. Normalement, Kara aurait su se controler face à leur petit jeu, mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle ressentait cette sensation pesante sur sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait avec une ou un autre qu'elle. _Et non! Je ne suis pas jalouse! Pffff! Moi! Jalouse! N'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas jalouse! J'ai tourné la page... n'est-ce pas...? _

Alex: Supergirl ?

Kara : RAS. Aucune menace détectée.

Alex : très bien messieurs, laissez-moi avec Supergirl. (Après que les agents ait quittés la ligne de communication et que Kara ai soupirée en préparation aux questions d'Alex) Kara... est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude?

_C'est peut-être parce que les deux femmes qui comptent le plus pour moi, sans compter Alex, sont en train de jouer avec mes sentiments en me lançant des regards séducteurs et provocateurs pendant qu'elles sont avec d'autres que moi... (soupire exaspérer)_

Kara : Tout va bien, Alex... je te jure... je suis juste un peu fatigué...

Alex : Tu es sûre Kara...? (Septique) Ce ne serait pas plutôt à cause du comportement bizarre de tes deux protégées?

Kara soupire. _Évidemment qu'Alex sait... comment avait-elle pu en douter? Alex sait toujours ce qui ne va pas chez elle..._

_Alex : Kara... je vois bien ce qui se pa_sse... je sais que tu m'as dit avoir tourné la page, mais je sais aussi que tu es une horrible menteuse et que tu ne peux rien me cacher... (silence) Kara? Parle-moi...

Kara (un peu énervé) : Que veux-tu que je te dise Alex? Oui, tu avais raison! Je n'ai pas tourné la page! Et maintenant, regarde où ça m'a menée! Je me fais manipuler par les deux femmes que j'aime dans une conférence que j'ai bêtement accepté de protéger... j'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu disais que tout ça, était une mauvaise idée... Tu es contente...!

Alex (soupire triste) : Kara... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elles se comporteraient comme ça... (silence) bon ce soir que dirais-tu qu'on se fasse un Sisters night? Le DEO assurera la sécurité de Cat et Lena durant la soirée... Qu'en dis-tu?

Kara (soupire) : je crois que ça me ferait du bien...

Alex : parfait alors on se rejoint à ma chambre à 18 h on commandera autant de nourriture que tu veux c'est moi qui paye...

Kara : Merci Alex... je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi (soupire)

Alex : je serais toujours là pour toi Kara, ne l'oublie jamais...

Après cela, la soirée se poursuivit sans encombre jusqu'au signal des deux femmes d'affaires pour quitter.

Kara : La reine des médias et Nerd 1 ont émis le signal de départ. Équipe Omega surveiller la salle. Équipe Bravo rapport sur la sortie du bâtiment. (dit-elle alors qu'elle atterrissait doucement près des deux femmes d'affaires)

Agents Bravo : Entrée claire. Aucune menace détectée, Supergirl. Les voitures ont été avancées et sont près pour la sortie de la reine des médias et de Nerd 1.

Kara : resté sur vos gardes, je vais prendre l'itinéraire C pour rejoindre Bravo. (Elle regarde les deux femmes) Allons-y. (dit-elle un peu strictement)

Depuis le début des comportements étranges des deux femmes, Kara avait décidé de se renfermer dans son personnage de Supergirl, professionnel et fort, pour éviter d'être encore blessée par ses sentiments. Les deux femmes d'affaires ne se rendant pas compte du mal qu'elles faisaient à Kara, croyant juste qu'elle prenait son travail très à cœur...

Kara prit les devants dans les couloirs suivis par ses deux protégées.

Soudain, alors qu'elle venait juste d'entrer dans un nouveau couloir, des coups de feu retentirent. Ça venait de la salle. _Alex!_

Alex : Ennemis dans la salle. Besoin de renfort. Équipe Bravo et Omega rejoignez la salle par le Sud et l'Ouest. Alpha, changement de plan, passer à l'itinéraire A. Supergirl, rapport de situation?

Kara qui s'était tout de suite raidi à l'entente des coups de feu fut rassuré d'entendre la voix de sa sœur. Tout de suite après les premiers coups de feu, Kara par réflexe, avaient poussé les deux femmes contre le mur en se plaçant devant eux en signe de protection. Elle était tendue en regardant autour d'elle.

Kara : Reine des médias et Nerd 1 en route vers itinéraire A. Changement confirmer.

Lena : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Kara (regarde toujours autour d'elle méfiante) : Nous subissons une attaque. Allez en route, suivez-moi.

Rapidement, elle s'éloigne des deux femmes et leur fait signe de la suivre dans un autre couloir. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à des escaliers, Kara s'arrêta si brutalement que Cat et Lena se cognèrent contre son dos. Kara venait juste d'entendre un des pires sons de sa vie.

Kara (inquiète) : Bravo, Omega; rapport? (silence) Bravo, Omega; rapport?! (silence) Alex! Rapport!

Alex (mauvaise communication) : Agents à terre... arrrhhh... je répète Agents à terre... besoin de renfort dans la salle. Civils évacués. Technologie Alien détectée.

Kara (crispé et inquiète, regardèrent les deux femmes avec elle. Elles lui lancèrent un regard inquiet) : Équipe Alpha, Agent à terre, besoin de renfort à la salle. Je couvrirai la zone A.

Agents Alpha : Mais Madame, nous ne...

Kara (hausse la voix fessant sursauter les deux femmes) : Je couvre la zone. Obéissez! Est-ce bien compris Alpha?

Agents Alpha : affirmatif, madame.

Alors que Kara se retournait vers les deux femmes, elles croisèrent leur regard entre l'inquiétude et la peur.

Kara (pressé, pris les deux femmes par la taille les soulevant juste assez pour pouvoir utiliser sa super vitesse et monter les escaliers en une fraction de seconde) : désolé, mais nous devons atteindre l'itinéraire A, au plus vite.

Arrivée au toit, elle retient un peu les deux femmes alors qu'elles se remettaient de leur soudaine immobilité.

Kara (s'éloigne un peu) : Équipe Charlie. Besoin d'évacuation immédiat.

Agents Charlie : Arrivés prévu dans 2 min.

Kara entendit une porte se faire fracasser quelques étages plus bas. Elle se mit rapidement en position de combat entre la porte et les deux femmes. Les deux femmes n'y manquant rien se crispèrent sous le comportement de Kara. Kara, qui c'était placé devant elles, détacha une petite boîte métallique de son costume. Alors que qu'elle se retournait pour apercevoir l'hélicoptère en approche, les deux femmes purent voir Kara amener le boîtier à sa poitrine alors que celui-ci s'ouvrait et commençait à s'enrouler autour de la poitrine de Kara. Une fois l'assemblage complété, Kara portait une forte armure couvrant d'un matériau transparent le symbole de sa famille.

Les femmes ne purent à peine parler alors que Kara les poussait presque jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qui venait à peine de se poser. C'est à ce moment que la porte du toit vola au loin. Kara jeta un bref coup d'œil au ravisseur avant de regarder les Agents dans l'hélicoptère.

Kara : Partez! C'est un ordre! Atteignez l'abri numéro 2! (Kara avance vers les ravisseurs) PARTEZ!

Alors que l'hélicoptère partait, un des ravisseurs pointa son arme vers l'appareil. Kara eut juste le temps de se placer devant l'hélicoptère alors que le coup partait. Lena et Cat regardèrent avec horreur alors qu'elles voyaient Kara courir, s'envoler et prendre un coup de laser en pleine poitrine à leur place. Elle s'effondra contre le sol, alors que l'hélicoptère s'éloignait ne permettant plus aux femmes de voir la scène.


	3. Une nouvelle menace plane

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de misère à trouver la motivation pour corriger la suite. Vous le savez déjà, mais je n'ai pas bêta reader et je ne me considère pas comme une surdouée en français alors soyez courtois svp.

Bon, après la publication de mon deuxième chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de questions sur le petit triangle amoureux (Kara/Cat/Lena). Honnêtement, je n'avais pas vu leur relation comme un triangle amoureux, mais je peux le faire si vous voulez que je le fasse haha. De mon point de vue, Kara avait été amoureuse de Cat, mais avait mit de côté ses sentiments pour la reine des médias quand Lena est apparue dans sa vie. Alors ce serait plus un supercorp au final, mais ça pourrait changer haha. J'avais lu plusieurs histoires du même style en anglais et j'avais bien aimé, mais je tiens beaucoup à mon supercorp et même si j'aime beaucoup Cat, j'aime plus leur relation amicale qu'amoureuse. J'espère que ça l'a aidé plusieurs d'entre vous à comprendre mon esprit dérangé haha

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………

Après le départ des protégées et de tous les civils, Kara et les agents toujours opérationnels purent contenir la menace. Par contre, un groupe d'opposants leur échappèrent. Dans tout ce chaos, plusieurs agents avaient été blessés certains même très gravement. Alex était l'un d'eux. Elle avait été atteinte d'une balle au niveau du cou. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Après avoir aidé les équipes avec la menace, Kara se dirigea tout de suite vers la planque médicale établie pour prévenir une telle situation. Arrivée sur place, Kara se fit dire qu'Alex était toujours en salle d'opération. Les médecins présents lui confièrent qu'il avait été difficile de la stabiliser étant donné la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue. Son cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois... mais par chance, ils ont réussi à la réanimer. Le plus dur était passé d'après eux. Après quelques heures, le médecin sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers elle. Kara se leva immédiatement inquiète, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression du médecin.

Le médecin : Nous avons été chanceux... L'agent Danvers est sauve. L'opération a été ardue, mais nous avons réussi à contenir l'hémorragie au niveau de la veine jugulaire. Mlle Danvers est maintenant dans un coma artificiel le temps que son corps récupère.

Kara (des larmes de joie coulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle sourit de soulagement au médecin) : Merci, docteur. (elle lui prend les mains en le regardant dans les yeux) Merci tellement (de nouvelles larmes coulent sur ses joues laissant toute la peur et l'inquiétude sortir)

Le médecin (sourit compatissant, lui fait signe de la main de le suivre) : suivez-moi... je suis sûr que vous voulez la voir...

Kara le suivit jusqu'à Alex sans un mot de plus. Quand elle vit sa sœur dans ce lit, aussi blême que les draps, de nouvelles larmes, de tristesse cette fois, coulèrent sur son visage. Elle s'approcha presque avec hésitation d'elle et lui prit délicatement la main. Elle resta là, assise sur cette chaise tenant la main de sa sœur, pendant un moment... Elle ne le sait plus, elle a perdu le fils du temps. Ce n'est que quand l'agent Vasquez arriva et l'a convaincu d'aller se faire soigner, qu'elle quitta sa sœur et la laissa au soin de l'agent.

……………………………………………………….…

Après avoir quitté sa sœur à la planque médicale, elle se dirigea vers la planque qu'elle partageait avec quelques agents et qui lui servait de maison. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que ses deux protégées avaient été conduites à cet abri. L'abri 2 avait été compromis au cours de la soirée alors étant donné le manque d'agent et ne pouvant établir de communication directe avec les agents sur le front, l'équipe Charlie avait décidé que Supergirl était la meilleure protection que les protégées pourraient avoir maintenant. Ils les avaient donc établis dans la plaque que ladite superhéroïne et quelques autres agents partageaient. Ils établirent des rondes de sécurité autour du bâtiment en attendant le retour de la kryptonienne.

Après plusieurs heures sans contact, l'équipe Charlie commençait à avoir des doutes. Ils ne surent cacher leur surprise en voyant Supergirl arrivée, son costume taché de sang et déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Des ecchymoses étaient visibles sur son visage et sa lèvre inférieure, fendue, saignait légèrement.

Kara (surprise de la présence des agents dans cette planque) : Équipe Charlie... Qu'est ce que vous faites dans l'abri 1?

Un agent (inquiet et apeuré de l'éventuelle colère de la super) : L'abri 2 a été compromis... aucun autre abri n'était mieux protégé que celle-ci alors...

Kara : vous les avez amenés ici...

L'agent (relève la tête se donnant du courage) : Oui madame.

Kara soupira. Elle qui voulait éviter les deux femmes ce soir, c'est raté. Bon, au moins je vais pouvoir avoir un œil sur eux jusqu'à ce que la menace soit totalement neutralisée.

Kara : Très bien.

L'agent sembla laisser aller son souffle, alors que Kara s'envolait de nouveau pour se poser, peu après, sur le balcon de l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle se préparait au comportement des deux femmes. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise quand, à peine fut-elle entrée dans la pièce, des bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou et la serraient fortement. Kara émit un petit «ouf» à l'impact. Ses ecchymoses la faisaient souffrir pour l'instant... Le bruit sembla alarmer la personne, car elle s'éloigna à distance de bras restant toujours collé à elle. C'était Lena. Elle la regardait intensément avec inquiétude et soulagement alors que Cat un peu plus loin affichait le même regard.

Cat : Mais enfin où étais-tu?! Sais-tu à quel point on s'inquiétait? (Alors que Lena s'éloignait un peu, Cat prit rapidement sa place dans les bras de Kara. Celle-ci émit le même «ouf» quand Cat la serra contre elle. Cat s'éloigna presque immédiatement inquiète de l'avoir blessé et remarqua les ecchymoses sur son visage) oh mon dieu, Kara! Ton visage! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que tu vas bien? (elle touche son visage couvert d'ecchymoses d'une main délicate)

Kara (prend la main de Cat et l'éloigne de son visage) : je vais bien...

Lena (aussi inquiète) : Est-ce que tu es allé voir Alex pour qu'elle te soigne?

Kara (détourne le regard triste) : Alex... Alex a été touché... les médecins l'ont mise dans un coma artificiel le temps qu'elle récupère... Elle va survivre...

Cat : Oh, Kara (caresse sa main), je suis tellement désolé... je sais à quel point tu es proche de ta sœur...

Lena, sentant qu'elle devait la soutenir, se rapprocha pour poser une main sur son bras et le caresser doucement. Après quelques minutes de silence, Lena se rappela alors de sa question.

Lena (inquiète) : Je suis désolé, Kara, mais si Alex ne peut pas te soigner qui va le faire? Il n'y a pas un autre médecin?

Kara : non... Alex est la seule avec mes parents adoptifs à connaître ma physiologie... En plus, le seul autre agent qui a des connaissances en médecine a soit trop peur d'Alex pour prendre le risque de me soigner, soit il n'a pas assez de connaissances en physiologie kryptonienne. Rendu à ce point, j'aurai plus de résultats si je me soigne moi-même...

Cat : Il n'est pas question que tu te soignes toi-même, voyons! Et nous alors? On est quoi? Des pions?!

Kara : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

Lena : Très bien... alors, laisse-nous au moins t'aider... stp... Tu nous diras quoi faire...

Kara (hésitante) : Je... mais... (soupire) d'accord... je vais aller prendre une douche et après vous pourrez m'aider avec tout ça (elle se fait référence de la main)

Lena lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais inquiet alors qu'elle et Cat regardaient la Super aller à sa chambre prendre des vêtements et entrer dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes après, l'eau se mit à couler. Kara ne trouvant pas l'utilité de se presser laissa paresseusement l'eau couler sur sa tête et le long de son dos. Elle revoyait des images de Alex dans ce lit d'hôpital, livide et vulnérable. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Si elle n'avait pas insisté pour venir ici Alex ne serait pas blessée et toute cette histoire ne se serait jamais produite. Kara accota son front contre la céramique froide de la douche en fermant les yeux alors que l'eau martelait son dos lui donnant de petits chocs quand un jet atteignait une ecchymose. Elle laissait ses émotions l'envahir alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et se mêlaient à l'eau de la douche.

……………………………………………………….…

Après plus d'une heure, Lena et Cat commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur héroïne. Au début, elles voulaient lui laisser de l'espace, mais au fil des minutes, leur inquiétude grandissait et elles finirent par céder à leur inquiétude en allant cogner doucement à la porte de la salle de bain.

Lena : Kara? Tout va bien?

En retour, Lena et Cat reçurent un gémissement de douleur. Immédiatement alarmées, Lena décida d'ouvrir quand même la porte. Lena et Cat durent retenir des expressions d'horreur alors qu'elle voyait les blessures de Kara. D'énormes ecchymoses recouvraient ses côtes et son dos alors qu'une coupure traversait son abdomen d'un côté à l'autre diagonalement. Kara avait réussi à mettre des leggings 3/4 et essayait maintenant de mettre son chandail avec une grimace de douleur. Une fois que Lena ouvrit la porte, Kara se figea en les regardant. Après un moment, elle se reprit et finit de mettre son chandail non sans une nouvelle grimace qui n'échappa pas aux deux femmes près d'elle.

Lena (inquiète, se rapproche rapidement d'elle pour arrêter ses bras qui tentaient de tirer sur son chandail pour camoufler ses blessures) : Attends... Kara... mon dieu... tes blessures...

Kara (relâche son chandail et laisse Lena le soulever de nouveau, alors que Cat approche avec un visage horrifié) : je vais bien... je vais guérir rapidement...

Lena (septique) : Kara... Laisse-nous te soigner... au moins pour désinfecter et panser les plaies... stp

Cat la prend par le bras délicatement et la conduit vers sa chambre, suivie de Lena qui avait pris soin de prendre la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. Arrivée à la chambre, Cat conduit Kara jusqu'au lit dans la chambre de celle-ci alors que Lena refermait la porte derrière elle et se dirigeait vers le lit.

Cat (doucement) : assis-toi (Kara s'exécuta) tu veux bien que je t'aide à enlever ton chandail...?(Kara croisa le regard inquiet de Cat, puis hocha la tête lui permettant de prendre le bas de son chandail pour le tirer doucement vers le haut)

Lena (une fois que Cat eu finis de retirer le chandail de Kara) : Allonge-toi, Kara. (Celle-ci, toujours silencieuse, amena son regard sur Lena) stp (elle se coucha doucement sur le dos avec l'aide de Cat qui l'a soutenu un peu en voyant une grimace de douleur apparaître sur son visage.)

Kara était maintenant couché sur son lit en leggings 3/4 et en brassière bleu ciel en train de se faire soigner par Lena qui se tenait sur sa droite tandis que Cat se tenant à sa gauche la regardant tendrement en lui tenant la main. Kara devait avouer qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien pour ce qui est du comportement des deux femmes. Avant elles étaient provocatrices et séductrices, mais, aujourd'hui, elle ne jouait plus... elles la caressaient chaleureusement en la regardant d'un air inquiet. Cat et Lena échangèrent un regard en préparation à ce qui allait suivre. Lena avait préparé quelques gazes imbibées de désinfectant. Elle tenta de diminuer le tremblement de sa main alors qu'elle s'adressait à la jeune kryptonienne d'une voix blanche.

Lena : Kara... je suis vraiment désolé... je n'ai rien contre la douleur pour toi... (regard grave, mais compatissant)... Ça va faire mal... je suis désolé... (voix tremblante)

Kara (prend une inspiration en préparation à la douleur) : Ne t'inquiète pas, Lena... (petit sourire rassurant) j'ai vécu pire... vas-y...

Lena jeta un dernier regard à Cat qui tenait fermement la main de Kara, avant de commencer à désinfecter la coupure. Kara laissa aller un cri qu'elle tenta d'étouffer en vain. Toutefois, plus Lena progressait, plus Kara pouvait se contrôler. Quand Lena effectua la dernière pression avec la gaze de désinfectant, Kara n'émit aucun son, aucune plainte, elle broncha à peine. Les deux femmes d'affaires étaient heureuses de ne plus entendre la jeune femme souffrir, mais tout cela ne faisait que leur faire repenser aux paroles de leur protégée... «Ne t'inquiète pas... j'ai vécu pire...» Elles échangèrent un regard horrifié en imaginant ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre de pire que ça...

Après cela, tout se déroula pour le mieux. Lena finit de penser les blessures de Kara sans aucun incident. Par la suite, les deux femmes d'affaires décidèrent de s'allonger près de leur protégée pendant qu'elle se repose. Elles méritaient toutes un peu de repos après cette horrible journée...

……………………………………………………….…

Le lendemain

Le soleil traversait la baie vitrée du balcon alors que les rideaux volaient au vent. Cat se réveilla doucement dans le lit de Kara. S'attendant à voir la Super près d'elle, elle se retourna, mais ne l'a vit pas. Seule Lena occupait l'autre côté du lit. La veille, elles s'étaient entendues pour partager le lit alors que les autres chambres étaient occupées par les autres agents. Kara s'était évidemment proposé pour dormir sur le sol, mais les deux femmes ont catégoriquement refusé... elle était blessée tout de même... Cat se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lena, puis se mit à la recherche de Kara. Sortant de la chambre, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle découvrit Kara assise en indien sur le balcon les yeux fermés portant une étrange robe blanche. Le soleil plombait sur elle alors qu'elle prenait de grandes respirations et qu'elle murmurait de douces paroles dans une langue incompréhensible. C'est à ce moment que Lena arriva dans la pièce et se rapprocha de Cat silencieusement

Lena : Elle va bien?

Cat : Sûrement, je l'ai découvert comme ça tantôt...

Lena (interrogative) : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait?

Agent Vasquez (elle entre dans la pièce et dit doucement) : Elle médite... c'est une coutume kryptonienne... elle le fait chaque matin... elle dit que ça lui permet de se recentrer et de renforcer son corps et son esprit.

Cat : Et qu'est ce qu'elle dit?

Agent Vasquez : Des prières kryptonienne, je crois

Cat : C'est quoi cette robe?

Agent Vasquez (elle ramène son regard un instant sur Kara puis regarde à nouveau les deux femmes) : Ah ça, c'est pour l'aider à guérir... l'exposition au rayon du soleil permet la régénération de ces cellules et étant donné que c'est beaucoup plus efficace en optimisant la surface d'exposition... elle porte cette robe

Lena : En quoi cette robe optimise la surface d'exposition, le tissu recouvre presque tout son corps?

Agent Vasquez (retient un sourire alors qu'elle voit un double sens à la question de la jeune femme) : Cette robe capte les rayons du soleil, les absorbe et les répartit uniformément. C'est ce qui lui permet de guérir. Par contre, elle l'utilise assez rarement... (regard interrogatif des deux femmes)

Cat : Pourquoi?

Agent Vasquez : Elle l'utilise seulement quand elle est en public... (les femmes d'affaires commencèrent à comprendre où voulait en venir l'agent) Au DEO, elle a une pièce qui est entièrement consacrée à ça et seules les personnes autorisées peuvent y accéder quand elle a activé les lampes...

Les femmes, toujours distraites par l'image qu'a fait surgir toute cette histoire de lampe solaire, ramenèrent leur regard sur la jeune kryptonienne alors qu'elle finissait sa méditation. Après un moment, Kara ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande respiration avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le petit groupe de femmes. Cat et Lena furent presque choquées de voir que ses ecchymoses avaient presque tous disparu. En voyant leur visage, Kara dut réprimer un rire. Elles connaissaient peut-être sa vraie identité, mais elles ne pouvaient nier que les capacités de Kara ne cesseraient jamais de les impressionner.

Cat (se rapproche pour caresser le visage de Kara là où la veille il y avait une ecchymose violacée) : Wow... ton visage... il est presque entièrement guéri... (surprise) je savais que tu guérissais vite, mais...

Lena : Pas à ce point...

Kara sourit doucement. Puis se tourna vers l'agent Vasquez.

Kara : Vous vouliez me parler, Susan?

Agent Vasquez : Oui, je voulais juste vous dire que Alex, enfin que l'agent Danvers, était réveillé... elle a demandé à vous voir.

Kara s'illumina sur le coup, mais se rappela rapidement la raison de sa présence ici... elle devait protéger les deux femmes d'affaires. Cat comprit son dilemme moral et décida d'y mettre fin.

Cat : Vas-y... Je suis sûre que les agents, ici, sont capables d'assurer notre protection...

Kara (regarde Cat et Lena incertaine, mais elles lui firent signe qu'elle pouvait y aller) : D'accord... (elle se retourne vers l'agent Vasquez) Je vous confie leur protection, agent Vasquez... je reviens bientôt... (elle commence à partir vers le balcon, mais se souviens qu'elle n'a pas son costume de Supergirl elle disparaît donc pendant un instant dans sa chambre puis reviens habillé de son costume), mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soi, contactez-moi... (elle regarde l'agent par-dessus son épaule) compris?

Agent Vasquez : affirmatif

………………………………………………………

Kara atterrit près de l'entrée de la planque médicale puis se dirige immédiatement vers le lit de sa sœur. Celle-ci, en voyant sa cadette, s'assoit doucement dans son lit. Elle soupira de soulagement en la voyant idem.

Alex : Ah Kara... tu es là... tu vas bien...?(elle la regarde de bas en haut puis regarde autour d'eux)

Kara (intrigué par le comportement de sa sœur, s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la main en s'assoyant sur la chaise à côté de son lit) : Oui, moi ça va, mais toi? Comment te sens-tu?

Alex (un peu, sur les nerfs regarde encore autour d'eux puis ramène son regard sur sa sœur) : Kara, je crois que le DEO est corrompu...

Kara (surprise) : Quoi?! Pourquoi dis-tu ça? (suspicieuse) Tu as vu quelque chose...?

Alex (regarde encore autour d'eux) : Oui... et je crois que tu es en danger Kara, il ne faut pas que tu restes ici... ils pourraient te tuer...

Kara (intrigué) : De qui parles-tu, Alex? Qui pourrait me tuer...?(pour seule réponse, Alex regarde à nouveau suspicieusement autour d'elle) Alex?

Alex : les hommes de l'attaque... je les ai entendu parler de toi avec deux agents du DEO... ils disaient que Hazor te voulait vivante...

Kara : Hazor...?

Alex : Oui... avec ce qu'ils ont dit à côté de moi pendant qu'il croyait que j'étais morte, je pense que ta mère aurait un rapport avec ça...

Kara (intrigué) : Ma mère...? Comment est-ce que... (elle se souvient alors de quelque chose ce qui l'a fait s'interrompre pendant quelque instant, puis elle reprit) Fort Rozz... c'est sûrement un prisonnier qui s'est évadé...

Alex (pas rassurer) : Kara... stp ne reste pas ici... n'essaie pas de le combattre... ils ont des armes pour te tuer, Kara... il faut que tu restes loin d'eux...

Kara : Alex... (soupire) tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas partir comme ça... même si ma vie est en danger... je suis ici pour protéger Lena et Cat, je ne peux pas les abandonner...

Alex : Alors, amène-les avec toi... stp Kara... je suis cloué ici pendant un moment, je ne pourrais pas venir t'aider s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... alors stp... part à un endroit sécuritaire et inaccessible du DEO. Amène Lena et Cat si tu veux, mais fai-le... stp...

Kara (croise le regard suppliant de sa sœur et le soutien alors qu'Alex affiche un air inquiet. Kara vit bien que sa sœur était sérieuse alors, elle accepta) : Très bien... je vais aller...

Alex (hausse la voix en la coupant rapidement) : NON! Ne me dis pas où tu vas! Moins de personnes le seront, mieux ce sera... Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance...

Kara : Alex... tu devrais venir avec nous... Qui va te protéger toi? Moi je ne serais pas là... et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? (inquiète)

Alex (serre la main de Kara) : L'agent Vasquez est là pour moi... ça va aller Kara... Et puis si je viens, ils vont se douter de quelque chose... je suis ta sœur...

Kara : Mais...

Alex (sort de sous ses couvertures un téléphone jetable qu'elle tendit à Kara) : Prend ça (elle lui met dans la main et referme la main de sa sœur dessus pour le cacher) va te renseigner sur ce Hazor et appelle-moi... OK? Je sais que tu ne partirais pas sans rien faire alors autant nous aider... Mais stp, Kara ne fait rien de stupide...

Kara (sérieuse) : je te promets Alex... on va attraper ceux qui ont fait ça...

Alex soutient le regard vif de sa sœur, puis la serre dans ses bras avant qu'elle l'éloigne de son lit et se dirige vers la sortie. Ce que les deux sœurs ignoraient, c'était que quelqu'un avait suivi leur conversation de loin... L'agent se retourna donc rapidement après le départ de Kara et composa un numéro sur son téléphone qu'il porta à son oreille.

Agent : _Cible toujours vivante. Problème avec la sœur. Elle sait._

Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!! Je vais essayer de publier la suite plus rapidement, mais je ne garantis rien. Je travaille pour un service essentiel et en ces temps de pandémie, on est occupé. Bon sur ce, au revoir/ à la revoyure pour les québécois qui me lisent haha


End file.
